


Unexpected

by NerdyGirl123456



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy and Natsu are married, Nashi Dragneel - Freeform, Natsu and Wendy are siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGirl123456/pseuds/NerdyGirl123456
Summary: What will sixteen year old Wendy Marvel do when she finds out shes pregnant? How will her family, friends and boyfriend take it? What will she decide to do with the baby? Will she keep it or give it up for adoption? Crossover from Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The minutes seemed to pass like hours as Wendy Marvell Dragneel anxiously paced around her bedroom. Finally, the timer went off and she nervously walked into the family bathroom and locked the door. Even though she was the only one home, Wendy had to be careful. She walked over to the sink cabinets and opened up the second drawer from the row on the left. She took a pink box out of the drawer and then sat down on the toilet. With shaking hands she opened the box for the second time today and pulled out a small white stick. She was so nervous. Wendy glanced down.  
Two pink lines.  
Wendy dropped the test and began to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. They had been careful. They had used protection. She was on birth control potion and he used a condom. How could this have happened?  
Wendy was in so much shock and disbelief that she had decided to go get another test. This one had to be defective. As she stood up from the toilet, though, she heard someone yell,  
“Wendy? Are you home?”  
Wendy started to panic but took a deep breath and quickly answered. “Yeah, Lucy, I'm home. I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm in the bathroom.”  
“Okay,” Lucy yelled back.  
Wendy picked the test up and stuck it into the back pocket of her jeans. Then she picked up the box and ripped it, throwing the pieces into the toilet and flushing it. How would she tell anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy’s mind was all over the place as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, but she did her best to turn all her attention to her curvaceous blonde sister-in-law who sat on the couch with a baby carrier.   
“Can you watch Nashi while I make dinner?” Asked Lucy as Wendy sat down beside her with the car seat in the middle of them.  
“Yeah, but where is Natsu?” Asked the teen.  
Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. “He went on a job with Gray. He should be back tomorrow night.” Lucy stood up and continued speaking. “She should sleep for about an hour since she didn't get her afternoon nap today, so you just have to sit in here and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't wake up. If she does, just fix her a bottle. You know where the stuff is.”   
Lucy walked into the kitchen and Wendy looked down into the baby carrier at her four-month old niece. Wendy lived with her adoptive brother, Natsu, and his wife Lucy. Natsu is four years older than her and their parents died in a freak accident when they were four and nine. They were runaways for about six months living on the streets travelling from town to town looking for a home and then they finally found the magic guild Fairy Tail. The master, Makarov Dreyar, welcomed them with open arms and raised them like his own. That was how Natsu met Lucy they had been married for a year and a half.  
Wendy’s mind wandered as she stared at the small little girl with pink hair in the car seat. How could they raise a baby? What would he say? Would he leave her? What would Natsu say?  
Wendy thought a lot about her boyfriend as she tried to focus on the lacrima screen she just turned on. His name is Romeo Conbolt and they had been dating for a little over 2 years. He was two months older than her and already turned 17 about a week ago. She wondered why he dated her, because she didn’t look… attractive or pretty or beautiful. Romeo looked like a god. He was a few inches taller than Wendy and had short black hair and a muscular body. Wendy on the other hand looked like a child. She had long blue hair and a petite frame with very small boobs that were barely a B cup.   
Wendy was drawn from her thoughts by a voice, “You ok, Wendy?”  
Wendy looked over her shoulder to see Lucy standing in the door frame of the kitchen. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”  
Lucy walks towards and sits down on the arm of the couch. “I thought you were making dinner?”  
“I just stuck the casserole in the oven and I called your name twice before you answered.”  
Wendy looked beside her at her 4 month old niece, Nashi. She mentally slapped herself, but she looked at Lucy and said, “I'm fine, I'm just tired.”   
“Ok,” Lucy said skeptically.   
Wendy decided to change the subject. “Why aren't you happy that Natsu went on a mission?”   
Lucy sighs. “Because Nashi is barely sleeping which means I don't get any sleep and he leaves on a job knowing she just started teething!!” Lucy said angrily.  
“Well I'm going upstairs, if you need me call me,” said Lucy shooting a glance at her sleeping child before heading upstairs.   
Wendy sighed. What was she going to do?


End file.
